


Familia

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hilarious, Hurt/Comfort, Light Drama, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Voz interna Kakashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: “Cuando nos casemos, tus hijos serán mis hijos”Kakashi pasa un día con los alumnos de Gai, intentando poder ser aceptado como parte de su futura familia… eh, pero algunas cosas no terminan bien.
Relationships: Gai-han | Team Guy & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> Día 2
> 
> Prompt: Flores / Perdón 
> 
> __________
> 
> Esto está ubicado en los 3 años del salto del tiempo. Pero aquí Naruto no está entrenando y Sasuke no se fue, por lo que todos los "niños" tienen aproximadamente catorce años. 
> 
> (Por favor, considere que este fue el último prompt que escribí de la semana y no tenía mucho tiempo, lamento si el argumento y el desarrollo resultó insuficiente. Entiéndase también que esto es comedia)

— Entonces, ¿estás seguro?

Kakashi, que había dudado muchas veces de las cosas, de _todas_ las cosas, por primera vez es capaz de asentir, dándole una mirada sincera a Gai mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

— Estoy seguro.

Las cejas de Gai se levantan. Gruesas, lindas, brillantes. Kakashi casi quiere levantarse y besar cada pequeño gesto en el rostro de Gai, pero se contiene un poco, solo un poco, y en cambio ofrece su mano para darle a Gai un suave apretón.

— Muy seguro — su afirmación reiterada finalmente hace que algo en Gai se relaje. Lentamente, porque Gai no conoce la relajación ni siquiera cuando descansa, ¡Kakashi lo había visto hacer flexiones mientras estaba dormido! (Lo que de hecho fue bastante aterrador).

— Bien — el ánimo en la voz de Gai regresa, descansando la otra mano sobre el brazo de Kakashi. La mano que tiene el anillo de bodas que Kakashi puso ahí hace un par de meses en él —. Será fácil, mi querido Rival, ¡solo es cuestión de ser tú mismo y deslumbrarlos con tu hermosa forma de ser!

Internamente, Kakashi se pregunta porque Gai parece tan nervioso. Solo eran unos niños y solo era una formalidad acordada entre los dos porque no había modo en el infierno de que pudieran hacer que alguno de los dos cambiara de opinión de todos modos.

"Llevarse mejor con los alumnos del otro para fortalecer vínculos y hacerlos más unidos, como una enorme y juvenil familia que..." bueno, Gai había dicho más cosas después de eso, pero Kakashi se había distraído con una mosca a la mitad y había dejado de prestar atención (en su defensa, fue una mosca muy grande y muy verde).

— Lo sé, Gai — los hombros de Kakashi suben en un gesto relajado — Los conozco hace años, estaré bien.

Y de hecho, ni siquiera cree que haga falta todo eso. Lee, TenTen, Neji; todos habían oído sobre la rivalidad de Kakashi y Gai por _demasiado_ tiempo, probablemente el mismo tiempo que Kakashi había oído las (aburridas) historias de ellos.

— Correcto — Gai le concede la razón, suspirando y juntando la espalda con el sofá en una pose mucho más cómoda — Entonces yo iré con tu equipo y tú con el mío.

La cabeza de Kakashi se mueve afirmativamente, esperando que la montaña de formalidades finalmente termine. Entablar una relación con los alumnos de Gai probablemente era la cosa más simple entre la enorme lista de cosas que Gai había establecido para su "hermoso y encantador símbolo de unión ultra juvenil", que Kakashi prefería resumir como _matrimonio_.

— Todo saldrá bien, Gai — la risa de Kakashi es ligera cuando la suelta — Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

De forma absolutamente _nada_ sorprendente, Lee es el primero en la lista, lanzándose al frente cuando Kakashi aparece ante ellos listo para "establecer el bello y juvenil vínculo entre maestro y alumno" que Gai había prometido.

Kakashi lleva a Lee al campo de entrenamiento después de que el muchacho se negara a ir a un restaurante a comer, alegando que no había mejor manera de conocer al futuro esposo de su querido maestro que en el campo de entrenamiento.

_Ah, típico del alumno favorito de Gai._

— Bueno — Kakashi dice después de lo que parecen ser los dos minutos más aburridos de la existencia, donde Lee ha estado de pie delante de él, sin hacer un solo movimiento ni decir una palabra.

Había imaginado de forma un poco equivocada que Lee se lanzaría con preguntas, o que incluso retaría a Kakashi a un duelo, pero el chico solo parece un poco retraído, fingiendo mirar a su alrededor con la misma habilidad que Gai tiene para mentir: absolutamente ninguna.

— Lee, ya que estamos aquí para conocernos... — el niño finalmente lo mira, mostrándole esos ojos extremadamente redondos que lo observan con un gesto que Kakashi no puede definir (nerviosismo mezclado con admiración, probablemente) — No preferirías... ¿tal vez hablar?

Lee parece vacilar, dejando caer sus manos de su posición suspendida y girando sobre sus talones para mirar a Kakashi de frente con algo finalmente reconocible _¡Ah, vergüenza!_

— Kakashi-sensei — por alguna razón, Lee parece a punto de llorar. (¿Había algo que Gai no hubiera dejado tatuado en ese chico?) — Gai-sensei siempre ha hablado cosas maravillosas de usted, ¡y es precisamente por su rivalidad sorprendente que mi maestro se ha hecho fuerte! ¡El más ejemplar maestro con el espíritu más noble que existe! ¡El hombre más increíble sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡Su espíritu brilla por lo joven que es...!

Kakashi espera que Lee no divague tanto como Gai, porque probablemente necesitaría tomar asiento por las próximas... ¿eh? ¿Cinco horas?

Afortunadamente para Kakashi, Lee detiene su discurso sobre lo sorprendente que era Gai en el principio, pareciendo concentrarse en su pregunta inicial y dejando de apuntar a atardeceres imaginarios para volver la vista sobre él.

— Gai ha sido un excelente maestro para mí — la voz de Lee se hace increíblemente espesa — Y ha sido un gran rival para usted, Kakashi-sensei... — finalmente, _finalmente_ , Lee parece aterrizar en el punto, poniéndose firme como un pequeño soldadito verde — Sin embargo, Kakashi-sensei, me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle algo y saber si es absolutamente sincero.

La sonrisa debajo de la máscara de Kakashi cae un poco y levanta una ceja. ¿Absolutamente sincero? ¿Acaso estaba a punto de interrogarlo sobre un tema de secreto universal?

— Kakashi-sensei... ¿usted realmente podrá ser un gran esposo para Gai-sensei?

 _Acusación_.

La pregunta de Lee lo golpea en la cabeza y Kakashi casi quiere acariciarse el enorme puñetazo de desconfianza que acababa de recibir directamente del niño más dulce e inocente que había visto.

— Claro que sí, Lee, ¿por qué lo dudas?

Por supuesto, _obviamente_ su pregunta es retórica. Pero ese era Lee, la copia de Gai, quien no conocía el sarcasmo, el cinismo, las bromas, y... ah, sí, la retórica.

— ¡Porque parece ser un tipo raro y pervertido!

Si hubiera un yunque cayendo sobre la cabeza de Kakashi en ese instante, dolería menos.

— Lee... pero, ¿por qué dices eso? — la sonrisa de Kakashi se vuelve nerviosa y sus manos hacen una señal de calma, poco eficiente para un niño que estaba llorando ahora, mirando al sol del medio día tan directamente y con tanto dramatismo que probablemente se le quemarían los ojos. (¡Alguien debería darle unos lentes de sol y bloqueador!)

— ¡Gai-sensei es un alma noble! ¡Y a pesar de que lo he oído contar las maravillosas historias con usted, yo solo lo he visto pasearse con esos libros sucios, Kakashi-sensei!

Lee se gira, apuntándolo acusadoramente de un modo en el que Kakashi casi se siente culpable por primera vez después de años de leer Icha-Icha en público... _casi_.

— Lee, yo no...

— ¡No me sorprendería si solo sigue a Gai-sensei por su radiante belleza! — Lee llora aún más, agitando el puño — ¡No puedo permitir que mi querido maestro se case con un pervertido que solo lo quiere por su varonil y fuerte cuerpo!

Kakashi casi quiere vomitar ahora. Y tal vez lo haría si no necesitara _urgentemente_ recuperar su honor.

— ¡Lee, escucha! — había pensado, realmente había pensado, que no necesitaría más de dos palabras con este niño, pero Lee finalmente se queda callado y le da el espacio de hablar — Yo no quiero a Gai solo... superficialmente. Tengo sentimientos fuertes por él, así que no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?

Y si Kakashi había esperado que eso sería suficiente para convencer a Lee de que Gai estaría a salvo, definitivamente estaría desilusionado ahora.

— Pero... ¡Gai-sensei no debería ser el único que ame! — ahí, las palabras de Lee dan en algún punto demasiado sensible y Kakashi se queda completamente quieto — ¿Usted lo ama, Kakashi-sensei? ¿De verdad?

En algún lugar en su memoria, Kakashi recuerda haber pensado esa mañana que estaba feliz de estar vivo. Debió estar definitivamente loco, porque no ansiaba nada más en ese momento que un agujero en el piso para esconderse.

— Yo... — era momento para una de sus respuestas más increíblemente geniales e inteligentes, pero Kakashi se ve a sí mismo desenrollándose, hundiéndose en un pequeño espiral de dolor — Yo amo a Gai, Lee.

Y que no se note es una decepción absoluta. Kakashi no era el mejor demostrando sus sentimientos, de acuerdo, ni siquiera era remotamente bueno, pero había esperado que al menos los alumnos lo supieran.

Lee se muerde el labio inferior en consideración, como buscando tratar de creerle. Lo que de hecho es un insulto. No uno muy grave para todos los insultos que había recibido Kakashi (que eran muchos, llevaba una lista mental). Pero no dejaba de ser un insulto.

— Escucha, Gai es genial, ¿no es así? — Kakashi intenta deslizarse cerca de Lee, agradeciendo internamente haber tomado la sabia y madura decisión de dejar su libro en su departamento (en realidad lo había olvidado, ah, no digamos eso).

Lee se recompone, dando un asentimiento frenético que por algún milagro no le rompía el cuello al chico.

— Bien, entonces debes saber que Gai no es un tonto. ¿Por qué se casaría conmigo si yo fuera un pervertido que no lo ama?

Los engranajes parecen girar en la cabeza de Lee muy _(muy, muy)_ lentamente, dándole una mirada un poco más calmada a Kakashi que finalmente le hace dar un suspiro.

— Es verdad, ¡ningún pervertido enfermo y _simplón_ engañaría la noble inteligencia de Gai-sensei!

— Claro que no, Lee — Kakashi ignora deliberadamente el insulto (muchas gracias) dándole una palmada amistosa a Lee.

— ¡Yosh! — Lee salta en otra pose, apuntando al horizonte donde, de hecho, no estaba el sol, pero por alguna razón todo el rostro del niño brilla — ¡Entonces tengamos un entrenamiento, Kakashi-sensei!

Con un suave gesto Kakashi asiente, sonriendo con calma cuando toma lugar a unos metros de Lee.

Bueno, eso había salido un poco complicado como la mierda, pero nada podía salir peor que eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

Resulta que sí puede haber algo peor que eso. ¡Ah, después de todas las cosas terribles en su vida Kakashi todavía tenía esperanzas, que tonto!

La segunda cita es con TenTen, quien insiste en llevarlo a su casa a tener una charla _súper ultra mega_ seria al respecto de Gai que por _alguna_ extraña y mágica razón incluía ligas para el cabello, lápiz labial y barniz de uñas.

— Kakashi-sensei, no se mueva — TenTen tira de sus mechones plateados, pasando el peine y armando una coleta diminuta y terriblemente patética.

— Bueno, TenTen... tal vez podrías hacerlo más suave — sabe que su sonrisa no la engaña, porque vuelve a tirar de su cabello cuando arma otro pequeño bollo sobre su frente.

— Ya casi termino, sensei, resista — el tono de voz de TenTen es tan firme que Kakashi solo puede quedarse quieto mientras termina de hacer trenzas en todas direcciones.

Bueno, eso era mejor que un entrenamiento suicida con Lee, pero no era mucho mejor que saltar de un puente a un río lleno de cocodrilos, si se lo preguntan.

— En fin — decide ir al grano una vez que TenTen se sienta al frente de él, comenzando a pintar sus uñas de un tono morado (¡Lo que era terrible! Porque claramente le quedaba mucho mejor el rojo) — ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — _o prefieres seguir torturándome._

TenTen mantiene los ojos en las uñas de Kakashi, pasando el barniz con demasiada precisión para una niña que, de hecho, nunca había visto con las uñas pintadas, ¿acaso estaba ensayando con él?

— Bueno — TenTen se encoge de hombros en lo que Kakashi espera que sea un "no hay problema Kakashi-sensei, confío en usted plenamente y creo que hará muy feliz a Gai", pero en un segundo el barniz se detiene y ella lo mira con un dejo de amenaza que Kakashi detecta inmediatamente, preguntándose si incluso estaba dispuesta a clavarle el lápiz de labios en los ojos (lo que sonaba al menos mil veces mejor que pintarse los labios, ¡tal vez en realidad debería hacerlo!).

— Kakashi-sensei — lentamente guarda el barniz, recargándose sobre las almohadas tiradas en el piso para mirarlo — Gai-sensei puede ser un poco raro, escandaloso, incómodo, tonto, lento, asustadizo, excéntrico y exagerado... — a pesar de sus (muy específicas) palabras, se escucha sonriente, orgullosa incluso — Pero Gai es un hombre bueno.

Al menos no hay treinta tipos de atardeceres dramáticos diferentes esta vez, pero la gravedad en su declaración todavía pesa.

— ¿Puedes hacer a Gai-sensei feliz?

No es exactamente el tipo de pregunta que espera, pero está de acuerdo en su suave duda, probablemente del mismo tipo de duda que tenía Lee.

— Amo a Gai, TenTen, eso es seguro — no parece tan nervioso esta vez con su admisión, pero lamentablemente no parece ser el tipo de respuesta que ella busca.

— Lo sé — se encoge — Lo puedo notar en la cara de tonto que pones cuando lo miras.

— Ah, me alegra saber que... — _espera, ¿la cara de qué?_

— Pero lo que estoy preguntando, Kakashi-sensei, es si puedes hacerlo feliz — los ojos de TenTen vuelven al barniz, sosteniendo la mano de Kakashi para aplicar más pintura — Gai es entregado con todos, sobre cualquier cosa. Puede ser un poco raro y molesto a veces... pero él siempre está ahí para todos — su sonrisa se vuelve increíblemente suave — Él sabe cómo cuidarnos, y como demostrar su interés.

Claramente, Gai había hecho un buen trabajo con sus niños. Lo admiraban demasiado, lo respetaban y querían, y habían capturado cada pequeña cualidad de él con tanta precisión que Kakashi se sentiría orgulloso si no fuera por el kunai que TenTen estaba escondiendo debajo del cojín.

— Kakashi-sensei, amarlo no basta. ¡Tienes que demostrarle que lo amas! ¿Vas a meter las manos en su relación, o vas a dejar que Gai haga todo el trabajo?

TenTen parece un poco impresionada por la amenaza y por la auténtica desconfianza en su voz.

Por otro lado, Kakashi también parece impresionado, ¡y se supone que él es el maldito novio!

— Claro que voy a hacerlo, TenTen — ahora está seguro. Incluso si Gai ha hecho el noventa y nueve (punto nueve) por ciento de las cosas hasta ahora, Kakashi estaba seguro de meter las manos en su relación (y en sus pantalones, pero no tenía permitido hablar de eso frente a los niños) — Un matrimonio es de dos personas. Vamos a trabajar juntos. Y haré lo que sea para hacerlo feliz.

TenTen duda, pero al menos aleja sus manos del Kunai y vuelve a centrar su atención a las uñas de Kakashi.

— Él es importante para todos nosotros, Kakashi-sensei, sería bueno que lo cuides...

Los ojos de TenTen se entrecierran. Esa mirada que le da. La mirada de un hijo receloso y preocupado por su padre. Dispuesto a matar.

Definitivamente Gai había hecho un trabajo excelente con ella.

— Lo haré — sonríe, extendiéndole la otra mano a TenTen para que al menos emparejara el color de sus uñas.

Kakashi suspira.

Ahora, ¿qué cosa podría ser realmente, _realmente_ peor que eso?

* * *

— No me agradas.

_Ah, definitivamente eso._

Kakashi tiembla bajo las palabras de Neji, cruzando sus brazos mientras trata de mantener su sonrisa porque, oh Dios, él conocía _muy_ bien esas facciones, la expresión de alguien que está dispuesto _verdaderamente_ a matar sin piedad en ese momento.

— Así que deja de actuar como si fuéramos amigos.

Bueno, Kakashi mentiría si realmente estuviera sorprendido al respecto. Al menos Neji era honesto. Bien, ¡ese era un punto bueno para él! (Y si no pareciera a punto de apuñarlo, ¡tal vez incluso le daría dos puntos!).

Kakashi finalmente decide bajar su sonrisa, dándole a Neji una mirada nerviosa e interrogativa, sin ánimos de que el niño se pusiera violento a mitad del restaurante _ridículamente_ caro al que Neji lo había obligado a ir y _obviamente_ lo iba a obligar a pagar.

— De acuerdo, pero se supone que estamos aquí para trabajar en esos lazos, ¿no? — y Kakashi sonríe de nuevo a pesar del gesto de Neji porque, bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? ¡Tenía bonita sonrisa! (Lo que no servía de nada porque estaba oculta bajo su máscara, _grandísimo genio)._

Los ojos de perla de Neji ni siquiera parpadean con sus palabras. Solo lo ve, de un modo que parecía estar observando muchos más detalles que con el propio Byakugan hacia el interior de su (sucia) alma.

— ¿Qué planeas? — no suena arrogante, altivo o grosero. De hecho, suena educado. Listo. _Acusador_.

— ¿Qué planeo sobre qué? — no puede evitar ahora el tono serio. Estaba ahí por su matrimonio _todavía_ no fallido (ni consumado). Debía salvarlo. _Pon todo de ti y haz que los niños te amen._

Neji mantiene su postura perfectamente recta y sus manos juntas. Kakashi sabe que el chico es inteligente, probablemente más inteligente de lo que cree que es y que tal vez en realidad tiene razones ocultas (y probablemente justificadas) para su apatía.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan al casarte con Gai? — Neji desafía, algo mucho más afilado de lo que Kakashi había esperado brota en sus ojos — Porque claramente no puede ser por amor, así qué, ¿cuál es tu plan detrás de esto?

La quijada de Kakashi se aprieta con esas palabras, ¿qué clase de acusación extraña y radical era esa, para empezar?

— Amo a Gai, Neji — y, Dios, nunca había necesitado decirlo tantas veces, ni siquiera a Gai. Seriamente, ¿Cuál era el problema con estos chicos?

Kakashi guarda silencio cuando la mesera se acerca, escondiendo unos momentos las manos en su regazo mientras el niño delante de él lo ignora como si Kakashi ni siquiera existiera.

¡Era bueno fingiendo que no veía cosas!

Aunque ojalá fuera así de bueno fingiendo sonrisas y ocultando instintos asesinos, muchas gracias.

La mesa cae en un silencio incómodo después de eso y se necesita todo el esfuerzo de Kakashi para no desaparecer en una nube por la incomodidad del momento. ¡Dios, sabía que no estaba hecho para los niños! O más específicamente, no estaba hecho para los niños que creían que era un ególatra pervertido que usaría a su maestro mientras estaban calculado modos de matarlo secretamente, si era un _poquito_ sincero.

Kakashi suspira, mirando a Neji, quien parece entretenido en su comida lo suficiente para darle a Kakashi unos momentos de tranquilidad.

Es más difícil de lo que Kakashi había esperado que sería (porque en realidad no había esperado que sería difícil). Gai había hablado bien de él con los niños. Kakashi al menos se había imaginado un poco de valor. O respeto. Tal vez incluso algo de crédito por ser el que hacía feliz a su maestro, así que estaba un poco confundido. Curioso en última instancia, el muy loco.

El cosquilleo se aprieta en su pecho. El silencio había durado demasiado, esa reunión debería terminar ya.

— Bueno, Neji — y sabe, muy perfectamente, que el niño lo odia cuando sus ojos vuelven a él.

A lo largo de los años se había ganado todo tipo de odios. Su propio odio había sido el más grande de todos, pero al menos sabía que se lo había merecido de alguna manera. Ahora no estaba seguro de haberle hecho nada al muchacho como para ganárselo.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? — dice, rogando al cielo que la respuesta fuera negativa y dejar finalmente esa escena tan incómoda.

Una sonrisa de Neji adorna su rostro.

Una sonrisa que debería significar que todo está bien. Excepto que Kakashi sabe que no es una sonrisa en absoluto. Sabe reconocer el pequeño brinco en su mejilla, el dolor en su gesto y las cejas delgadas sobre a su frente. Era una sonrisa de decepción y dolor.

— No creo que pueda — Neji le da una mirada. Vacía, dolorosa y llena de un rencor agrio — No creo que pueda perdonarte.

— Neji — Kakashi dice, hablando alto, como si quisiera ocultar el crujido doloroso de su corazón rompiéndose en algún lugar dentro de su pecho.

No tiene tiempo de decir nada más, porque el niño se pone de pie rápidamente, pasando de largo en la mesa sin detenerse a mirar un solo momento hacia Kakashi, que tarda más de lo que debería en recomponerse y hacer algo al respecto.

Torpemente sale detrás de él, deteniéndolo apenas media calle adelante de restaurante, donde gracias a alguna fuerza espiritual no había más personas alrededor que vieran su patético intento de "ahora también soy parte de tu familia"

Neji se gira a él, con las manos en alto, y Kakashi se pregunta un momento si tendrá que pelear con el chico (lo que de hecho no tenía muchas ganas de hacer) antes de que note el temblor en sus dedos y el brillo en sus ojos aperlados.

— Neji... — y debe intentarlo, por una maldita vez, debe _realmente_ intentar hacer algo por convencerlo de aceptarlo como parte de su familia. _Ah, las cosas que hago por amor_ — ¿Qué pasa?

En un mundo alternativo donde las cosas le salen bien a Kakashi, Neji lo abrazaría y diría que solo estaba celoso, pero... bueno, ¡bienvenido a la jodida realidad!

— No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido — la voz de Neji se escucha como un globo desinflándose, lentamente, y su pose de pelea vacila un poco — Por ti.

Su mente todavía corriendo un metro atrás de Kakashi no parece entender las palabras de Neji hasta que detecta la suave vibración tensándose en su gesto eternamente serio.

— ¿Te refieres a Gai?

Una pregunta absolutamente tonta, por supuesto, y Neji se contrae en más desprecio e incredulidad ante la cuestión.

— ¡Tú has sido tan...! — se ahoga entre su grito. Oh, el chico realmente parecía afectado por eso.

Gai había hecho un buen trabajo para meterse en su corazón.

— Él te quiere tanto — la afirmación suena como una acusación, y Kakashi finalmente se ablanda, buscando entender el punto de su odio — Y tú lo tratas tan mal, _siempre_.

El gesto de Kakashi finalmente cae. Él reconoce esa furia, una molestia que no había visto en tanto tiempo. El odio producto del amor.

— Neji...

Su mano no alcanza al niño, porque se balancea con esa gracia que tiene para lanzar trigramas, una velocidad que había perfeccionado entrenando arduamente al lado de Gai.

— Él es un bobo, demasiado inocente para su propio bien, pero al menos es buena persona.

Neji medio jadea, conteniéndose, tratando de evitar todos los sentimientos que empapaban claramente sus palabras. Después de todo, ahí estaba el hombre que generalmente parecía jugar y tratar mal a su maestro.

A su figura paterna.

— No estoy jugando con Gai, si es lo que piensas — no jugar. Es solo una dinámica que tienen. Kakashi no era bueno para las relaciones ni para demostrar afecto. Pero lo quería, ¿por qué otra cosa le hubiera propuesto matrimonio además de estar tontamente y ridículamente enamorado de él como una colegiala de quince?

— Tal vez — la palabra es seguida por un movimiento de cabeza, altivo. No sabía en qué momento esto se volverá un combate, y no estaba seguro de que Gai quisiera casarse con él luego de darle una paliza a su alumno — Pero eres insensible.

No es novedad, y casi quiere decirle que lo _sabe_ mejor que nadie, pero Neji se acerca un poco para evitar gritar. Al menos conocía de discreción, aparentemente.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces he visto su rostro entristecer después de que rechazas uno de sus estúpidos desafíos, o después de que te pide que lo acompañes, que lo esperes más tiempo, o que lo escuches? — el dedo de Neji se hunde en su pecho, luciendo mucho más alto con su amenaza.

Kakashi no sabía que Neji estaba tan apegado a Gai. Probablemente Gai no lo sabe tampoco. O el propio Neji. Pero ahí estaban los dos. Y ahí estaba ese rencor del integrante más perceptivo, al que más bien le había hecho estar entre un grupo de tontos divertidos en los momentos más agrios de su corazón.

— Si crees que pienso que será feliz a tu lado, te equivocas.

Kakashi se encoge. Nunca se había sentido tan acusado alguna vez como en ese momento.

— No crees que lo merezco — finalmente Kakashi corta, dando en el punto y haciendo que Neji se tense.

— Él es demasiado tonto, es un bobo que todavía se pasea por ahí haciendo cosas raras y tú...

— Tienes miedo de que le haga daño.

En verdad, este día había alcanzado un punto tan sentimental que no creyó posible. Tal vez lo había esperado un poco de Lee, una resistencia tierna de TenTen, pero realmente era Neji el más maduro para tratar de defender a su maestro de la traición inevitable (según él).

— Neji, Gai es una persona maravillosa, ¿por qué le haría daño? — y espera, ¡Dios!, que Neji entienda la pregunta retórica — Quiero decir, tú mismo has estado al lado de Gai como para saberlo. Él es inteligente. No sé dejaría engañar.

Los labios de Neji se aprietan y finalmente deja ir un suspiro y baja las manos (que ya estaban conduciendo chakra), hasta quedar en una pose simple.

— Es solo que... eres tan frío y arrogante y...

No hace falta que diga más. Era tal vez que Neji y Kakashi se parecían demasiado a veces. Una sombra detrás del brillo de un par de tontos, reacios a participar en sus locuras, probablemente con demasiado rencor y odio en sus corazones que era difícil creer que seguían mereciendo su respeto... o su amor.

— Está bien — Kakashi se encoge — No me perdones si no quieres, Neji. Soy un desastre de persona, y en realidad soy afortunado de que quisiera casarse conmigo para empezar — suspira — Cometí muchos errores en el pasado. Tal vez no sé cómo debería ser para poder ser _mejor_ , pero... puedo intentarlo ahora, porque voy a estar con él... con ustedes. Como una familia.

 _Familia_. La palabra es casi demasiado ridícula para él, o para Neji. Su familia lo sometió tanto tiempo, perdió a su padre y su confianza por esas cosas. Kakashi solo conocía la familia como un sinónimo para el dolor, y sin embargo...

— Somos familia, Neji — la familia que no tuvieron. El padre, el hermano, el apoyo que no tuvieron. El hogar cálido. Comprensión, esas cosas que habían estado lejos de alguna manera hasta que se volvieron esa alma fría y distante siguiendo la luz de alguien más como una polilla desesperada y abandonada.

— ¿Familia? — su pregunta pretende ser una burla, pero hay más duda ahí. Anhelo. Complemento — ¿Puedo confiar en ti para una familia?

No. No puede. Porque toda la familia que Kakashi hizo hasta entonces lo arruinó. Pero, probablemente esa sería la primera familia auténtica, el tipo de familia que se apoya y escucha y no te abandona y se suicida.

— No te prometo ser perfecto, pero para eso estaremos todos apoyándonos, ¿no? — Dice en medio de una risa dura — Para eso Gai hizo esto desde el principio.

 _¡Ah!_ En realidad hasta este momento lo entiende. Fortalecer lazos. Eso era lo que hacía que una familia fuera una familia _de verdad._

— Si caes, te levantaremos, Neji. Y no dejaré que ninguno caiga. Ninguno de nosotros.

Con suerte, le dio a Neji un poco de confianza necesaria. En realidad, lo había dicho, nada lo haría arrepentirse de casarse con Gai ahora incluso si Neji iniciaba la siguiente guerra ninja, así que un poco de odio estaba bien, era mejor que lo odiara a él que a sí mismo.

Lo sabía por experiencia.

El gesto de Neji se tensa, parece querer decir algo más, o golpearlo, o gritar, pero solo se queda callado y junta las manos al frente, tal vez pensando en sus propios errores, en su propia familia de sangre que le había dado la espalda algún tiempo. En como él les había dado la espalda también. Temiendo que ahora pierdan su foco y pase lo mismo.

"Perseguir la luz del sol" adecuado para dos pedazos de oscuridad. Tal vez no le servía de nada siendo como era, pero lo intentaría.

— Si le haces daño... no voy a perdonarte — _no más daño_ , parece querer decir.

Kakashi sonríe. No puede hacer que su gesto sea más suave y su mensaje más obvio, pero de todos modos lo dice.

— No haré más daño, lo prometo — sonríe brevemente — Así que déjame intentarlo con ustedes…, contigo.

Neji tiembla un poco, apartando la mirada en un gesto de desconfianza y temor.

— Tal vez lo piense… — sus labios se aprietan, y Kakashi casi está seguro de que podría convencerlo, no ahora, pero en algún momento. Con el tiempo suficiente, tal vez…

— Deberías permitirte intentarlo — su sonrisa vuelve a escaparse, recibiendo ahora una mirada pasiva del niño — Por ti.

El rostro de Neji parece torcerse en algo cercano a la conmoción, posiblemente lo suficientemente sentimental para darse la vuelta rápidamente sin darle una respuesta clara. Al menos no todavía. Podría esperar, de todos modos, era algo comprensible para alguien que todavía guardaba mucha desconfianza y mucho rencor. Incluso quizá demasiada culpa para con su clan, para sí mismo, para su padre, su tío…, _Hinata_.

Kakashi suspira con cansancio cuando el chico finalmente se aleja lo suficiente sobre la calle. Bueno, al menos sabía que Gai estaba en buenas manos con sus alumnos, así que estaba bien, incluso si Neji no lo perdonaba, incluso si no lo llegaba a considerar su familia, él lo haría.

No le daría a Neji el horror de una traición nuevamente.

No más suicidios.

Ni abandonos.

Quería hacerlo bien esta vez.

Con las manos en las caderas Kakashi parece listo para volver a su casa y tomarse un momento de relajación antes de escuchar la voz de la mujer del restaurante detrás de él.

— ¡Kakashi-san, tiene que pagar por esto!

_Bueno, maldita sea._

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — Gai se mueve ansioso a su alrededor, saltando como un pequeño cachorro desde la rama hasta estar a su lado — ¿Cómo te fue con mis preciosos y tiernos niños?

De haber podido, Kakashi habría vomitado por las palabras, corrigiéndolas por "aterradores" y "desconsiderados" pero prefiere dejar a Gai en su tierna ingenuidad.

— ¡Excelente! Nunca me había llevado mejor con nadie en el mundo — ah, y por primera vez agradece que Gai no entienda el sarcasmo.

— ¡Lo sabía! Mis preciosos estudiantes ya te tienen en alta estima en sus bellos y nobles corazones.

Gai llora fuertemente, y Kakashi casi llora también esta vez. Por frustración, claro.

— En fin, ¿cómo te fue con mi equipo? — pregunta solo para cambiar de tema, evitando decirle a Gai "recibí tres amenazas de muerte en el mismo día" lo que posiblemente rompía su récord de amenazas en sus días como ANBU.

El ánimo en Gai vuelve con la pregunta y sonríe radiante, llorando nuevas lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad.

— ¡Perfectamente! Los llevé a comer a los tres juntos — sonríe — Sakura me dijo que no le importaba, Naruto solo me dijo que era genial y Sasuke, por alguna razón que desconozco, me dijo que podría conseguirme algo mejor y me arrojó su comida a la cara, ¡qué juventud tan intensa la de ellos!

Kakashi gruñe. Eso sonaba como algo que harían sus pequeños (monstruos) dulces alumnos, especialmente los _ánimos_ de Sasuke (pequeño engendro traidor).

— Bueno, está bien — con un suave suspiro Kakashi se pone de pie. En realidad, había sido un gran paso. Él tuvo que esperar un mes para que Sasuke le arrojara algo a la cara. Gai los tenía ganados a todos ahora.

La sonrisa radiante de Gai vuelve a sus facciones, comenzando a caminar animadamente antes de detenerse y girarse a Kakashi con algo de sorpresa.

— Ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido — Gai rasca en su chaleco apresuradamente — ¡Neji me dio esto para ti!

Kakashi casi se cubre el rostro esperando un papel bomba, en cambio, Gai extiende para él un girasol grande y amarillo.

— ¿Qué? — Pestañea, sosteniendo el pequeño tallo del girasol que de algún modo estaba intacto — ¿Por qué...?

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta Gai se da la vuelta, volviendo a caminar con tranquilidad mientras Kakashi termina de entender, mirando el pequeño girasol que llevaba una nota atada al tallo.

Con duda (tal vez todavía considerando el sello explosivo) Kakashi tira de la cinta, leyendo rápidamente el papel que llevaba grabado un mensaje en la letra de Neji.

"Cuando las nubes cubren el sol, los girasoles no se marchitan o mira hacia abajo, sino que se miran unos a otros para compartir entre ellos sus energías."

Ah, eso era posiblemente lo más cursi que había leído alguna vez.

Pero era, al mismo tiempo, probablemente lo más cercano a un perdón. El concepto principal de una verdadera familia.

Si se necesitaban, se tendrían los unos a los otros. Eso era todo lo que habían querido hasta ahora.

Los dos.

Todos.

Con una sonrisa nueva Kakashi alcanza a Gai.

Ahora, finalmente parecía que estaban más cerca de poder realizar esa "súper juvenil" unión, y armar el pequeño nido que querían hacer.

Después de todo, su vida entera se la había dado a Gai, y ahora mismo tal vez por primera vez él también quería cargar con la vida de su compañero.

Después de todo se lo había prometido "Cuando nos casemos, todo lo mío será tuyo" ¿no?


End file.
